1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for image processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for image processing which carries out exposure correction and white balance correction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a proposal of an imaging device which detects a person's face from image data entered and controls stroboscopic light emissions based on the result detection of the face (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-107567). This imaging device automatically decides whether an image of a person is taken or not by detecting the person's face and automatically allows stroboscopic light emission control (light emission control in red-eye prevention light emission mode) suitable for image taking of people.
Furthermore, the imaging device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-107567 calculates the brightness of the part of the face detected through face detection processing and the brightness of surroundings, compares the brightness of the two, decides whether an object is against the sun or not, and when it decides that the object is against the sun, it emits stroboscopic light so that the person's face does not become dark. Thus, even when the person is not in the center of the screen, the device allows an image to be automatically taken with stroboscopic light for backlight correction.